Secrets of the Spiral
by Luna Nightshade
Summary: An ice wizard named Kelly Icestone fell into a portal at age 5 that lead to the human world. She was rescued by ice giants who slowed her fall and humans who took her into their home. Now she's 15. The age when you're supposed to get accepted into Ravenwood, Pigswick, or any other Academy.


Prologue

This is Kelly Icestone. She was just born an hour ago. A nurse tended to her while her mother was resting and her father was with her mother. Kelly Icestone came from a somewhat unique family. Her father; Robert Icestone, came from a long line of fire wizards but at the top of his family tree was an ice wizard named Roland Icestone. He wasn't exactly the most magical ice wizard. His spells almost always fizzled; he was no good at casting stuns or steals. But he was particularly good at shields. He was best known for his moon magic. His moon magic was adored by thousands. He could even polymorph into Malistaire or at some points, just to make fun of him, his old roommate at Ravenwood, Merle Ambrose.

Her mother was a beautiful balance wizard whose name was Elizabeth Icestone. Her maiden name was Goldrunner. All her ancestors were balance wizards except for that one era in time when a lot of life wizards were being born. Elizabeth was an extraordinary student at Ravenwood but she dropped out of school in her 3rd year there to get accepted into the "Order of the Fang." Only the most experienced wizards of Krokotopia or the most intelligent wizards could get into it. She passed the test to get in like a breeze. Elizabeth instantly became interested in the Sun school like Robert and studied the secrets of Krokotopia. She became one of the best known balance wizards having mastered every spell there was only at the age of 17.

Little Kelly here though is an ice wizard. Her parents are hoping for her to become either a life, fire, or balance wizard. They need to get the final say from the nurse though. As I speak she's currently getting cleaned from birth and getting her magic tested… if she has any. It's really rare for a non-magical wizard to be born if their parents are both wizards but it does happen. The nurse returned with Kelly in her hands. She handed Kelly off to her mother Elizabeth and cradled her. She was overjoyed once she heard that Kelly was magical. They asked the nurse what kind of wizard she was. The nurse responded "An Ice wizard Mr. and Mrs. Icestone."

They were sort of sad but then tried to think of the positives. They thought of her personality. Ice wizards are typically strong, brave, and loyal. They also thought about how much damage their daughter could take without fainting in a battle. Then again the negatives were that she can't attack strongly or possibly defeat the opponent in time thus not doing well in dueling class.

I know I've talked a lot about Kelly Icestone and her parents. I bet you're waiting for some action to happen. I Bartleby turn the point of view over to Kelly. Let's go ahead 5 years shall we?

I wake up and feel the coolness of my room. My parents say that its coldness would bother anyone except for me and other ice wizards. I'm so happy for today. It's my 5th birthday. I'm supposed to get my very own wand today! I've only practiced real magic with my hands. My mother says it's getting much better. I think so too. I can make a snowflake appear! I look at my clock and frown. It's 5:00 in the morning. My parents don't get up until 7:30 a.m. on the weekends. So I have nothing to do until I wake up. I head into the kitchen and climb onto the counter. I reach for a plastic cup and climb back down. My thumb presses down on the button that dispenses water. I take a sip and head back to my room.

My room is wonderful. The walls are a royal blue with a pattern of snowflakes on it. The bed looks like as if it's made out of ice with blue and white blankets on it. The mattress feels like a cloud. Or at least that's what it's supposed to feel like. I heard only storm wizards know what they feel like. I go over to my desk and play with magic a little bit. I pull out the drawer to find the same snowflake that I practice with. I levitate it out of the drawer careful not to let it touch me. If it does, it melts. As I play with it I notice that the room starts to get colder.

I climb back into my bed to get wrapped in my covers. I stay in there shivering for about 5 minutes. I never shiver. Suddenly I see something. It looks like black smoke but it has a shape to it; A human-like shape. I tuck my covers over my head. The dark figure is moving over to my bed. I start breaking out in a cold sweat and I'm shivering hard. The room feels like it's below freezing. The hand of the figure reaches out and touches me. I scream in fear. I hear my parents coming but something happens.

It feels like I'm falling but there is no bottom. Everything is pure black. It might be like that because I'm closing my eyes. I open them and they automatically get filled with tears from the rush of the wind. I close them again. My heart is racing. My mind is getting flooded with a million thoughts. Where are my parents? Who was that shadowy man? Where am I? Am I going to die? Suddenly my world gets brighter. I open my eyes to find that I'm hurling down to the ground. The ground is white with what I think is snow. I squint my eyes shut and prepare for contact with the ground that will certainly mean my immediate death. I feel my body hit the ground and my world goes black.

I wake up to the night sky. My whole body aches and I wonder if I'm dead. Then I think to myself "If I'm dead then how come I feel pain?" I try to sit up but I can't I try to lift up my head but it's stuck to the ground. I know by how I feel that my limbs are sprawled out and stuck to the ground. I move my eyes to my arm and see that it's stuck onto the ground by ice. I try to look at my surroundings and see something floating. It's carrying a hammer and it's white with a big bushy beard. I know what it is. It's an ice giant. It must have saved my life. Knowing that I'm safe… for now I can sleep. I stare at the sky and look at the crescent moon. It's so bright and calming. I fall asleep in the coolness of the night.

It's warm, too warm for this time at night. Is it even night time anymore? I try to rub my eyes but I still can't move; this time not from of ice but from blankets. I wriggle free from the blankets to find a woman and a man standing over me. The woman asks "Hi, no need to be afraid. I'm Mrs. Parker and this is Mr. Parker," Mr. Parker waves to me. "May I ask who you are?" "I'm Kelly Icestone." "Where did you come from Kelly?" asks Mr. Parker. My mind goes blank. "I actually don't know where I'm from… all I remember is… actually I don't remember anything. All I remember is my name, my age, oh and that December 11th is my birthday. I'm 5. Is it still December 11th?" "No, no that was 15 days ago." says Mrs. Parker. That can't be right. As I recall today was my birthday. I'm so confused. I don't know where I came from, where I am, and oh gosh. Who are my parents?

All I know is that I am Kelly Icestone. My new parents will probably be Mr. and Mrs. Parker. I hope to get my memory back.

This is Bartleby again. You've heard how Kelly felt when she was five years old. Let's go 10 years into the future on her 15th birthday…


End file.
